


Four Times Tyler Woke Up Josh And Once He Didn't

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Josh, Fluff, Little Tyler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Tyler Woke Up Josh And Once He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and im a raging dyslexic have fun

1: 

11:58 PM

Tyler stirred from his previously solid sleep, a scratch crawling up his throat. He groaned and leaned up, involuntarily coughing.

The boy yawned, rubbing a fist over his sleepy eyes, reaching his free hand down and jostling his boyfriend awake.

"Joshy, I'm thirsty," he whined, pushing and pulling his shoulder until the older man came to attention.

Josh grunted, bleary minded from being forced awake. He slowly leaned his creaky body up.

"What's that? What d'you need?"

"I'm thirsty, can you get me some water?" Josh gazed down at the boy giving him big eyes, silently begging for him to to be mad for being woken up.

He sighed, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, body lumbering out to the kitchen, returning no more than a minute later with a glass.

But that minute was too long for Tyler. When Josh came back into the bedroom, he was a bit surprised to see Tyler fast asleep already, nose tucked under his blanket, snoozing away.

He sighed deeply, setting the glass on Tyler's nightstand, and crawling back into the bed, curling his body up behind his sleeping boy.

+

2:

1:12 AM

Tyler woke up again, this time, his feet were overheating.

He kicked his feet up against the covers, groaning in frustration.

All the squirming pulled Josh from sleep again, his tired body turning to face the other boy.

"Sup Little Bear, what you need?" The bags under his eyes were purple and heavy, but Tyler had his attention again.

"My feet are too hot, I can't sleep."

Josh nodded and pulled the covers back, pulling Tyler's legs up to get access to his socks.

He pulled them off Tyler's little feet, balling them up and tossing them somewhere on the floor, pulling the blankets back up to his boy's chest.

"That better baby?" Tyler nodded and yawned, snuggling back down into his pillow, falling back into sleep once again.

+

3:

2:31 AM

Tyler woke up in discomfort, his body curled in on itself, hands resting on his sore tummy.

He slowly unfurled his body, whimpering as he turned onto his other side to face his boyfriend.

"Josh," he mewled, gently prodding his finger to his rib cage, startling the older man awake.

"What?" He sounded a bit annoyed to have been woken up for a third time in just a few hours. His face was annoyed as well, but softened the moment he saw the discomfort his baby was in.

"Hey what's wrong Ty? You feel sick?" The younger boy nodded solemnly.

"Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to bed, I'm okay." Josh brushed him off to fawn and worry.

"Is it your tummy? Do you feel like throwing up?" Tyler shook his head, hands moving on their own accord to rub and soothe his belly.

"No, it's just sore."

"It's just upset? Okay, be right back Little Bear, don't move," he slid out of bed and shut the door behind him, returning a minute later with a tiny measuring cup full of a viscous pink liquid. His tummy turned at the sight.

"I know you don't like it but it'll help your tummy feel better," he lifted the cup to Tyler's lips. The stubborn boy moved away, turning his nose up at the medicine.

"Tyler, now," his voice was stern and warning, reasserting the cup at Tyler's mouth. He gave in, drinking all the disgusting pink stuff down before he could taste it.

"There's my good boy, I knew you could do it," Josh praised, pressing a kiss to his boy's forehead, laying him back down under the covers.

"Okay, no more waking up tonight, it's time to sleep now." They curled up together, Josh's hands resting on Tyler's tummy.

+

4:

3:39 AM

Tyler woke again, this time from the incessant tapping against the bedroom window. He sat up slowly, tired eyes adjusting at a snails pace.

The tree branches outside their bedroom was hitting the window, shifting furiously in the wind from the storm brewing. His exhausted mind wandered, creating fantastic illusions in his mind.

The shadows of the branches morphed into monster's claws, scraping and screeching against the glass, trying to break in to kill him.

His body started trembling, his own mind causing itself anxiety.

He instinctively shrunk back into the blankets, pulling them over his head, crawling beneath the covers.

Nervously reaching his hand out, he pushed against Josh's back, jostling him awake for the 4th time.

Josh shot up from a dead sleep, whipping his head around, only to meet an empty pillow.

"Tyler? Where'd you go?" He eyed the quaking lump under the covers, gently pulling them back, unveiling his deer-eyed boyfriend. Josh sighed, entirely exhausted. 

He slotted his hands under Tyler's arms and pulled the smaller boy into his lap, hugging the anxiety out of his body, rocking him slowly.

"What's wrong, Little Bear?" He was shy to answer, but he trusted Josh not to get mad.

"I think there's a monster outside, can you go check for me?" At first, he thought Tyler was just messing with him, but his quivering lip and shiny eyes were serious.

"Anything for those eyes," he deposited the boy back onto the bed, standing and moving to the window, gazing out and analyzing the outside surroundings. 

He shrugged when nothing was found.

"The coast is clear, I can shut the blinds if you want?" The scared boy nodded.

Josh came back after closing the blinds, crawling back into bed, pulling Tyler into his chest and laying them back.

"No monsters can ever get you here, I wouldn't let them." He kissed his boy's hair and instantly fell asleep.

+

4:28 AM

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, startling the boy awake. A spring storm raged outside, whipping winds and pounding rains.

His heart raced, and his first reaction was to wake Josh.

The man next to him was sleeping so well though, Tyler would feel guilty if he woke him again. Josh hardly got any sleep this entire night because of him and his needs.

As if sensing Tyler's unrest, Josh turned his body and pulled the smaller boy into his chest, nuzzling his hair.

The security was soothing, being held tight in his boyfriends arms.

So, for the first time tonight, Tyler just slept.


End file.
